My Fair Princess
by Bloody Toxic Penguins
Summary: The battle between good and evil is finally over. Yet Link can't believe his adventure is truly at an end or that he is too shy to speak, let alone tell Zelda his feelings. OOT


**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (c) Nintendo**

**Note: Master Quest is evil! **

* * *

><p>Link could hardly believe that it was over. In actuality it almost felt like it shouldn't be over or couldn't be over. It was hardly fathomable that Ganondorf was really dead. Link wanted to dismiss the idea that after several months and seven years he doesn't even remember, that the King of Evil was actually dead. It just didn't feel right, in a strange fucked up way. What was he going to do <em>now!<em> He couldn't go back to living in the Kokiri Forest, pretending that he never traversed time, delved into the heart of the desert to far to the east, or explored the bitter anguish Shadow Temple that houses Hyrule's dark history of greed and hatred.

He had met Gorons, Zoras, Sheikah and Gerudo, people that he grew up hearing in stories of epic heroes and fair princesses. He could go back the Kokiri with a wealth of tales that would keep them entertained for generations to come. Yet, why should he go back there? To the forest of his home and childhood? He was Hylian. He didn't belong to the Children of the Forest and would never be truly accepted by them. Besides, his heart yearned for adventure. What lay beyond the Desert Colossus, and what was pass Death Mountain? Where there other people? Other kingdoms? His restless spirit and courageous heart would not let him live a humble simple life anymore, not after he got a taste of adventure.

"...Link? Link did you hear me?" Zelda asked him, pulling him away from his thoughts. He blinked, before looking at the fair princess.

"No," he replied softly, nervous and shy about his own voice. He never saw a need to speak, since he grew up the outcast among the Kokiri. Only Saria played with him really. The other Kokiri would from time to time, but they weren't really his friends. He was different, he didn't have a fairy. Plus, Saria did most of the talking anyways and he would silently listen, rarely voicing his opinion. Often times, he and Saria would wander the Lost Woods together and just enjoy each other's company in silence. He never really saw a need to speak. Even when he talked to other people it was brief and only conveyed what he needed to convey. In all honesty, Link had to admit he was rather embarrassed by his voice.

Zelda smiled gently at him and held out her hand, "Please give me the ocarina Link."

Link stared at her stunned, looking at the glowing blue ocarina. He had memorized every crack and dip in the instrument, how the holes were drilled so he could place is fingers correctly to cover them perfectly to make that beautiful haunting note. He had even played the ocarina just for fun, getting lost in it's mystical melodies. It felt like the ocarina became part of his soul. How could he give up a part of his soul.

His grip tightened around the ocarina. He didn't want to give it up. Not yet anyways. Wouldn't it be safer if he stayed like this, as an adult to protect and defend Hyrule in case Ganondorf actually made true on his threat to return. Besides there is so much he wanted to see, to do, to explore still. He didn't want to give up the ocarina yet. He looked at Zelda and took a step back, shaking his head as he clutched the ocarina to his heart. "Link please, it's for the best. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I... it's my fault you missed out on seven years of your life. Please, let me correct that mistake."

Link shook his head, if only he could find the right words to express what he wanted to say. To tell her that he didn't mind it so much, he had fun. He had an adventure of a life time and he met new and amazing people, and that one of the people he met he was deeply in love with. That the person was her, the Princess of Hyrule. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to speak. "No," he whispered softly.

"Link, I really don't want to argue about this, give me the ocarina," Zelda shook her hand slightly before him, wanting him to give her the ocarina. The craziest thought came into his head at that moment, he thought of grabbing her hand and running out of the Sacred Realm with her, get on Epona and go on an adventure with her. See Hyrule and the kingdoms beyond it's borders. That would be exciting and he wouldn't have to go back home, become the boy without a fairy again.

But it would never work, she was a princess and he was a mere swordsman, it wasn't like he had royal blood flowing through his veins, or maybe he did and he just never knew it. Zelda could be able to answer his questions on his mother he never knew... maybe. He doubted the Deku Tree Sprout knew anything. "Princess..." Link gulped, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to Zelda, "please... let me keep the ocarina."

"No, I can't do that Link. I'm sorry. It's an heirloom of the Hyrule Royal Family, I can't let you keep it."

Link nodded, his eyes downcast, it was clear he'd never go on anymore adventures. Slowly, he held out the ocarina, eyeing Zelda with sad longing blue eyes. The Hyrule princess reached out for in and Link closed the gap between them, their lips touching for a brief moment. He wanted to convey his gratitude and his love. He pulled away after a few moments, handing Zelda the ocarina.

Zelda was needless to say shocked, and she had some trouble bringing the ocarina to her lips, wondering if.. maybe she could get to know Link better and if they could get to know each other better, would something have deeper would have bloomed. Her fingers fell upon the holes of the ocarina and the sweet haunting sound of the Song of Time echoes through the realm. Link looked at Zelda once more, and he saw that she was holding back tears yet at the same time smiling. He couldn't help but smile too, knowing that they'll meet again someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, ever since I first Place OOT back when it was on the N64, I've always been a firm believe and fan of ZeLink. I'm pretty okay with the different levels of ZeLink, but I believe there is some ZeLink in ever LoZ game. May it be friendship or romance. Personally, I believe there is both in OOT. But that's my personal opinion. Needless to say, I've lovd ZeLink since then. ^^ <strong>

**So, now I'm finally writing a short little fanfic for these two. I believe Link can speak, he just doesn't want to. Anyways, R'n'R and enjoy! **

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


End file.
